These Happy Golden Years
by GreatGooglyMooglies
Summary: A series of sorta-kinda-maybe related Kataang one shots in what would be chronological order. Some are kinda long, others are really short. Most are kinda silly, but all are quite fluffy :) Please let me know what you think!
1. Katara

Hi! This is an example of what I said earlier: this is the second chapter I've written, but it really should go first. It's really just a, well, I guess it's called a drabble. I'm not really sure.. Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

Katara was always so patient and understanding. Aang could remember countless times in which he'd said something totally stupid, that sounded so much better in his head than it did out loud or didn't come out quite the way he meant it. But Katara always understood what he meant. He always saw the best in him and brought out the best in him. Katara's best didn't need bringing out, she was always her best, Aang thought. Sh was always his biggest supporter. Not only that, she was a teacher, a mentor, a competitor, a healer, a trusted friend, a wise advisor, and countless other things. She was his hope, his light, his love. If only he could find a way to tell her that. Instead, as Aang stepped of the platform after Zuko's coronation in to a cheering crowd where he yound Katara, he opened his mouth to speak and found that nothing came out. Would things be different now? "Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Okay, there you have it! Thanks for reading! Any thoughts?


	2. Love at last

Hiya! This is (or is going to be) a series of related one shots that will be in what would be chronological order. This might get a little complex because what is chapter 1 one week might be chapter 6 the next. Although, I only have one at the moment… Anyway, I should probably mention that neither Avatar nor the title of this series belong to me. I just thought "These Happy Golden Years" would be such a nice name :) Anyway, here's my first:

* * *

(Aang's POV)

I expected we'd be dating right after the War ended. Especially after that kiss.. But I had been too shy to ask her out. I was too nervous to even be around her. Despite Sokka's encouragement, I just couldn't be confident enough to talk to her.

So instead, she came to me.

"Listen, Aang," she said one day when she'd finally had enough of me being so darn awkward. She pulled me away from the group, into a little clearing in the forest. "I've been meaning to tell you since.. Well, about.. You know, that kiss.." She blushed. I was so embarrassed and nervous I probably blushed too. But all I could focus on Katara; what she was saying and how cute she was when she blushed. "I-I just want you to know that it didn't mean anything to me. I was just stressed and.. Times were hard. I'm sorry I made things so awkward between us." She seemed as though she had to work up the ability to say this last bit.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I wanted to tell her that it was all my fault; that I just couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out! I wanted to tell her how frustrated I was with myself about how silly I've been! But all I managed to say was "Oh. Okay.." But after I did, I realized that only made things worse. How could I have said that? How stupid am I? And how could that kiss not mean anything to her! It meant everything to me! But if what she had just said was really true, I couldn't tell her that! What an idiot I'd been!

"Okay, then" She sounded as though she felt better. She sounded like she expected things to get better. But how could they? As she turned to walk away, she looked like she was about to cry. I blushed. She left in a hurry. How could I be such an idiot!

After Katara returned to camp, Sokka came up to me. "Real smooth," he commented. He'd been listening the whole time. Probably hiding in some bush, spying on us-again.

"How could it not have meant anything to her?!"

Sokka walked over to me like a big brother or a teacher. "It definitely meant something to her. ..And so do you. You can tell because of what just happened. She wouldn't have done this if you didn't. …Or, if you had taken my advice and asked her out."

"Or at least not have made things so awkward. I've been suuucchh and idiot!"

"Yeah, that's for sure."

I wanted to say something sarcastic in response, but it was all true. "But what can I do now?"

"You know, you're sure lucky to have me. If it weren't for me, your relationship would be hopelessly lost. But never fear! I have a plan!" Sokka ranted on for a good 5 minutes about how awesome and handsome and wonderful and intelligent and clever and funny he was until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sokka! The plan!?"

"You really have no appreciation for me do you.. Is a little respect too much to ask?"

"Sorry, Sokka"

"HM!" Sokka cleared his throat.

"Sifu Sokka"

"Thank you. The plan is.. Well, we've gotta make her jealous."

"Jealous? Do you really think that will work?" I knew Sokka was pretty good at this kinda stuff, and he was right, without him I'd be lost (not that I wasn't anyway), but sometimes he comes up with the craziest schemes. "And how's that gonna work?"

"I'm gonna set you up on a blind date.." He smiled mischievously.

"But we're camped out in the middle of, well, nowhere. There are only the four of us, Appa, and Momo."

"Trust me." Something told me I really shouldn't trust him. But what else could I do?

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Toph hugged Katara, who could no longer contain herself and had started to cry. "How could it not mean anything to him?! I thought maybe he'd stick up for us! That he'd ask how it couldn't have met anything to me! He wasn't supposed to just sit there and take it!"

Toph made a noise in some sort of agreement or some sort of recognition that she understood what Katara was saying. She was still a little new at this whole "love" thing and wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

"He's so brave, Toph. If I really meant anything to him, don't you think he would have said it?" Katara put her head on Toph's shoulder and continued to sob. Toph hugged her a little tighter as a though popped into her head..

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but maybe you should go on a date. You know, to get your mind off Twinkle Toes."

"I don't know. There are only the four of us. And who knows where we are."

"Well, I can tell you that we're 300 miles from the nearest ocean and 57 meters from the nearest creek. We've been heading north, so-"

"Toph."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Toph wiggled her toes. " Anyway, I have the perfect solution."

"I am not going on a date with my brother." Katara stated.

"What? No.. That's not what I meant. Trust me on this. Aang will see he has some competition and realize him much you mean to him."

"Wait, you're saying we're going to make him jealous?"

"You could put it that way,"

"Let's do it," Katara giggled.

* * *

(Aang's POV)

I was so mad! He got me all dressed up for this mysterious date and who was sitting at the table but the very person I was trying to avoid, Katara! I mean, what was I supposed to say? "Sorry, I'm such an idiot, Katara. I'm a total whip and I ruined our relationship forever because I couldn't get up the courage to ask you on a date because if you said no I would have been crushed and so now you hate my guts and I totally deserve it because I've been a complete jerk even though I love you and I just don't know what to do?" She looked almost as shocked and angry that I was there as I was that she was there. What did he expect me to do? What did she expect me to do?

Katara's eyes welled up. I couldn't tell if she was about to start crying or punch me in the nose. Honestly, I was leaning towards the latter. I deserved it. Instead, I decided that what I'd thought about saying earlier didn't sound all THAT bad.. And it was sounding better by the millisecond.

"Katara," I said. Behind the tears, she looked beautiful. Her long, dark chocolate hair was down past her shoulders and starting to curl at the end. I thought maybe I should comment on how she looked before I continued. But would that be too cheesy? I couldn't afford cheesy. What I needed to say had to be perfect. But I needed to decided what that was. And fast.

Before I could open my mouth to continue, though, Katara looked up and me. She tilted her head, "Aang?" she asked. "Are you crying?"

I hadn't noticed until she said that. I had about 3 tears rolling down my face, and plenty more in my eyes. Of course, more started flowing after that. "Katara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I don't know how I could just let you think that you don't mean anything to me! I've loved you since the beginning! Actually, since we went penguin sledding when we first met. Your hair loopies rustled in the wind and your eye sparked. And that smile warmed my heart, even though it was about 2 degrees out and all I was wearing was my soaked monk's uniform! As we slid down that mountain, I knew that I'd found my home! That I wanted to be with you forever! I love you! You'll never know how sorry I am that I make things so awkward between us that you thought I don't care about you, when really I care so much for you that I couldn't build up the nerve to ask you out! I made things awkward between us, not you! I know it's too little, too late, but -"

The next thing I knew, Katara had her lips on mine. It was as though she was trying to tell me "I forgive you, but NEVER do it again."

"By the way," she said, pulling away, "I love you too." We kissed again as Toph and Sokka cheered and high-fived in the background. Katara glared at them in a way that knew meant "That was mean! But thank you."

* * *

So, what do you think? This is my second, well, fluffy fan fiction. Hope you liked it! Please review (it would make me sooooooo happy!) Thanks for reading :D


	3. Three little words

"Katara… Katara, you know I, um, well, kinda, well, really like, um, you, right? You know, um, a lot…. No." The Avatar shook his head and continued to practice. "I feel a ..really strong connection to you.. ehh.. No, even I know that was bad.. Katara, you're… I.. we.. I think you're great? I loooovvv.. Katara, I lov.. Why can't I just say it?! Once upon a time there was a boy named Aang and the most beautiful, caring, intelligent, understanding, and all around wonderful girl. Aang didn't know how he was so lucky as to be dating her. There was something really important he wanted to tell her.. It was so simple, just three words, but he didn't know how to say them.. No, then she'll just think I'm a coward..There's got to be a good way of doing this.. I just have to be confident and straight forward. Katara, I love… your hair.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you.. Your hair is shiny.. and, um, gorgeous? That didn't even make sense.. Man, am I unprepared for this.." Just in the nic of time, Sokka showed up to save the day! "Did I mention that I kinda love you?"

"Well, thank you. I wish I could say the same, but it's kind hard to when you're always making cow eyes at my sister," Sokka replied with his usual sarcastic smile, enjoying the blush that suddenly took over Aang's face. "I know, it's a hard thing to say. Even I had trouble telling Suki I love her," Sokka admitted.

"You did?" Aang felt a little more hopeful, now that he got over his initial embarrassment and realized that someone as, um, smooth? as Sokka had even had difficulty with telling someone that, well… "What did you do?"

"I wish I could say that I just came out and told her. Instead, I floundered on about how I thought she was such a brave warrior, and so beautiful too.. Meanwhile she was staring at me with a curious glance, wondering why I was saying all of this. I shrugged and she understood. 'I love you too, Sokka,' she said."

"You mean YOU let Suki tell you she loves you before you could say it? YOU?"

"..Not really," Sokka's right eye twitched and he stifled a blush. "I was just trying to make you feel better…. And," Sokka said, all too quickly, "move on to my point that knowing that she loves you too makes it much easier to say that you love her."

"Yeah." Aang agreed. He would have mentioned that he knew Sokka was lying, but then Sokka wouldn't continue helping him, so he figured he'd *sigh* let it go..

Sokka was convinced and continued on. "It's really awkward watching you with my sister, because she's, well, my sister, but I just thought I'd let you know that the two of you are great together. I'd deny ever saying so, of course, but it's true. I know she loves you. Somewhere, although maybe you can't see it right now, you know she loves you too. I mean, have you seen the way she looks at you? It's almost more disgusting than how you look at her!"

"Thanks, Sokka." Aang decided to let the last part go.

"You just have to go up there and tell her you love her. Simple."

"If only it actually were.." Aang mused


	4. Pre-wedding jitters

(Aang's POV)

I never actually thought this day would come.. I love Katara with all of my heart. But how can I be so nervous? I'm told everyone's like this before their wedding. It still doesn't make sense. Katara's perfect. So wise. So beautiful. So strong and caring. I can never say enough about how wonderful she is and how lucky I must be. Maybe I'm not enough for her? I'm to silly for her? What if I never measure up? But I love her so much..

(Katara's POV)

I'm so excited! But so nervous. Feelings don't make sense. I love Aang more than words can express. He's so brave and strong. And so sweet and funny. He's perfect. And what am I? A random girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I'm not royalty. I'm not even anything. He's the Avatar. He should be marrying royalty. I love him so much.. I want the best for him. What if that's not me? What if I'll never measure up? But I love him so much..

(Sokka's POV)

I can't believe this is happening. As much as I tried to stop this from happening, they just go and get married anyway. Oh, what am I saying! I'm so happy I could cry! *cough* Not that I would. No. I'm a MAN. I must be strong. I'm Aang's best man! I've got to be strong! I know He's gonna be all weak at the knees and such, so I've got to help him. But man I'm excited. I wonder if we'll all get to live in a palace or something?

(Momo's POV)

What's going on? Why is everyone all dressed up? What is this place? Why is everything purple or gold? Who's that standing by that rectangle in the middle? Could that possibly be Aang and Sokka? And Zuko? What are they doing there? And how did anyone manage to get Sokka into a tux? Oh! What's going on now? Everyone's standing up? Suki and Toff are walking down the middle of the crowd! And what lovely music! I wish I knew what was going on! People do such weird things… Oh! Some beautiful girl just stepped out from behind the door! Katara?! Wow! She's lovely! What a pretty dress! Her dad looks so proud to be walking with her towards Aang, Zuko, and Sokka! Why? It's not the first time she's met the avatar or the firelord! What's going on? Why did her dad go sit down? Who is that man in white between Aang and Katara? I wish I knew what he was saying!

(Zuko's POV)

Aang and Katara are perfect for each other. They're a lovely couple. I know they'll be happy together. But why do I have the urge to stop all this? Why do I still have feelings for her?


	5. Perfect Happiness

A/N: Hi! Okay, this is my first fluff attempt. (wish me luck!) I think I'm going to put this in a series of related one-shots. The pairings (besides Kataang, yes I usually ship cannon-style) may change, though, so they're not all one story. Although I will try to put them in what would be as close to a chronological order when I get there.. They'll all be fairly similar, but different enough to be a series of one-shots instead of a series. I have a few more stories/drabbles started, but I've been thinking about one something like this recently. I don't think I mention it, but the Gaang lives in the southern part of the Earth Kingdom in this story. I don't know why. I just think it's a good place for them. And Sokka and Toph live in the city or village or whatever too, but not together and not with Aand and Katara. Also, there's a part in which Toph senses something weird about Katara. Something similar to this happens in another fan fiction I read, but I totally had this idea before I read it! Anyway, enough said! Well, almost. I don't own avatar. Nor do I own These Happy Golden Years by Laura Ingalls Wilder. I just thought it'd make a nice title for this.. :) Okay, NOW there's been enough said! Please enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, this might be a little complicated because author's notes will be order of when I wrote the story.. This was my first story, but it;ll be one of the later ones in the series.. Anyway..

* * *

"MAAAAAIIILLL CAAAALL!" Sokka yelled early one afternoon. After sitting around all day, Sokka was happy to finally have something to do, even if it was just handing out the day's mail.

As the carrier pigeon flew in with a scroll in his talons, the rest of the Gaang joined Sokka by the creek behind the house newly built by Aang for his wife of about three years, Katara. Toph was the last to join Sokka, Aang, and Katara by the creek. She smiled to herself. There was something different about Katara. Something about her heartbeat she hadn't noticed until now and she should have. Something exciting and happy and lovely, and amazing, and beautiful. Miraculous, even? Although that was not a word Toph used much.

Sokka, sitting on a bench near the creek, grabbed hold of the scroll, but couldn't get it loose from the pigeon's left talon. The pigeon flew backwards suddenly, pulling the scroll from Sokka's grasp. Sokka violently swatted in the pigeon's general direction with the entirety of his arms, cursing and hoping to reach the scroll. The pigeon, who had other plans, flew over Sokka's head, past the creek, into the forest, and back out to Sokka, who was now running around in circles as he tried to get the scroll from the offended pigeon, who dropped it squarely on top of Sokka's head, sending him straight towards the ground with a thud and awaking seconds later in quite a flustered state. As Sokka let out a combination of a scream and a sigh and a shake of the head, the pigeon flew away feeling as though he had just had some sort of victory. Sokka tried to give some sort of excuse to the still laughing group for how that happened, but blushed in embarrassment when he realized that his sputtering had only caused them to laugh even harder.

Taking a moment to regain his composure, Sokka (mostly at the urging of his sister, who had finally managed to calm herself, Aang, and Toph down enough so that laughter only came in small bursts when any combination of the three looked at each other, their eyes still showing their inward laughter) let out a "Hmmmph!" as he loudly cleared his throat to ensure he had the others' attention. Toph was the first to start laughing again, but after Sokka glared at her and the others, who were trying mostly unsuccessfully to hold in their laughter, she regained what passed as "enough" of her composure. She gestured that he should continue; she was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, she might continue laughing. This was the best laugh they'd had in a while and she didn't want it to go to waste. Apparently Aang and Katara felt the same way.

Moments later, when Sokka felt the group was ready for the news, he turned the scroll so that he could see the symbol of the Water Tribe and the names of the scroll's intended recipients printed neatly on either side of the symbol in shiny silver ink. "Aang and Katara, of course…" Sokka allowed the words to come out as a sigh, showing his disappointment in the Water Tribe's choice of invitees. Did anyone want him going on fancy adventures? Nooo. So, Sokka returned to his previous state of boredom. He put his elbow on the back of the bench and his head on his hand, angled away from the group. He put one of his legs on the bench too and bent it up towards his chin to hide himself more.

"Thanks" Aang said as he took the scroll being shoved at him by his exasperated brother-in-law. He opened the scroll and quickly scanned it's contents. It was an invitation for the avatar and a certain influential waterbending master to join several Water Tribe elders and bending masters to discuss the potential of a tribe unification and the invention of some other waterbening moves that some of the Tribe's elders believe should be written down.

"It'd be hard to get away, you've hardly had enough time to sleep since the end of the war." Katara sighed inwardly, not wanting her disappointment to show. She wanted to go, but her husband had been extremely busy lately. There was really a lot of work to this whole peace thing. Although it seemed to her that it was never truly peaceful in the world. There was always something or someone.. Some conflict, no matter how small and petty, that people couldn't seem to solve on their own. Something -

"How can we not go? Besides, we both could use a break," Aang interrupted Katara's thoughts. "It'll be a good chance to visit your GranGran and GranPaku, who are almost definitely coming. And maybe it'll do you some good to get back to a climate you're used to, Tara. You've been so tired and sick to your stomach lately.."

"Hey, she's not the only one who could use a break, Twinkle Toes," Toph added thinking of how frustrated Aang had been recently because of how petty people are. And Aang took that frustration out by being crabby. Toph realized that she could use a break from Aang too. "But, now that I think about it, who says it's gonna be a break? I mean, you'll be in another discussion about what people should do now that the world is 'peaceful.' Aang, that's pretty much what you do all day, everyday."

"Toph is right, Aang. Maybe we should go. I know I'd like a say in what the Water Tribe does with this unification business. It's really important to the world. And to me."

And Sokka thought about getting a break from all this "icky" Kataang stuff that he had scarcely been able to avoid since Aang and Katara had started dating after the end of the war. He loved his sister and brother-in-law, but he was getting a little sick of them. "Mmmm hmm," Sokka hummed in agreement.

"Then lets go!" Aang said with a kidish smile on his face. He'd missed being out traveling and he was very excited to be alone with Katara, even though they'd had more time to themselves since the end of the war and getting married.

"Well, if you all think so," Katara said, easily and happily defeated. "And I guess we never did get a chance to go on a honeymoon, Aang." Katara gently took hold of one of Aang's hands and peered deep into his eyes, as only she could. "Maybe this would be good for us."

"And since we're flying so far north, we could stop to ride the miniature monkey-whales on the Gibbous Island next to the mainland Fire Nation!"

"Seriously, Twinkle Toes? Can't you think of anything better than that?" Toph asked. "You're seriously considering taking the girl of your dreams to ride monkeys on a hot, smelly island for your honeymoon? Sugar Queen here needs a little more romance than that. Wouldn't a beach be better? Katara likes a good beach. You know, something about water and her being a waterbender." Toph didn't think that riding miniature whale monkeys was the best idea for Katara at this point in time, but of course she couldn't say that to Aang. Or Katara. She wondered if Katara even knew. Either way they would have plenty of time for miniature monkey-whale riding later.

"Well, actually-" Katara began, but before she could get anymore out, she was interrupted by her sensitive and slightly disgusted brother.

Sokka looked over at them for the first time since the pigeon incident. "Can't you guys discuss this later? You're making me sick with all this lovey-dovey.. stuff."

"We do need to make plans, Sokka. The meeting is in a week, and we'll need at least four days of that time to travel. But I suppose we can make our honeymoon plans by ourselves" Katara said.

"Well, you two are going by yourselves, do I really need to be here to hear about what you're doing on your honeymoon?" Sokka said before he realized what his sister just said. "Oh, okay. That's good." Sokka breathed a sigh of relief and went back to pouting at the bench.

Aang said, gently grabbed Katara's hand and lead her into the dining room where they could sit and make plans in peace. "We should stop by the Southern Water Tribe on the way back, I know it's out of our way," Aang started, "But I know you'd like to visit your family and friends."

"And if we stop on the way there, we can ask for the popular opinion on this whole reunification business!" Katara both added and suggested. "It's only a little out of the way."

The two continued working on their plans late into the afternoon. So late, actually, that around 9pm, Sokka came into the kitchen moaning and groaning about the lack of dinner. When asked how he managed to hold off so long, Sokka said that he'd walked into the house to ask about dinner six times, but heard them going over their plans and decided that he could wait a little longer.

* * *

The next day, Aang and Katara had finished getting rid of the delegates from the four nations and the idiotic squabblers from across the world. They packed their bags and loaded their things on to Appa. Katara was especially green looking that morning. "Katara..?" Aang said gently. "Are you sure you're okay? We don't have to leave until tomorrow, if you're too sick to leave today."

"Thanks, Aang. I'll be fine." She was trying to encourage herself as much as Aang. Besides, she was usually feeling at least a little better by mid afternoon. It was probably just the early morning that was bugging her today. And nerves, perhaps? Her stomach was sure nervous, even if she wasn't.

"Okay," Aang said cautiously. He stroked Momo's back and handed him to Toph, who was trying to keep her mouth shut. "You've gotta stay with Toph and Sokka for this one, buddy. Sorry. We'll be back in just a few weeks though."

"He's not gonna like this," Toph mumbled.

"Thanks, Toph" Aang said, unaware of her mumblings. He was just happy there was someone to take care of Momo and, of course, Sokka while they were gone."

"Enjoy yourself, Twinkle Toes! And just remember, there's plenty of work waiting for the both of you when you get home!"

"Yeah, yeah," Katara sighed.

"Yip yip!" Aang was ready for adventure, and didn't realize that they goodbyes weren't quite through yet. The bison took off with a leap, happy to do some flying and get off the ground for a change.

"Take care of yourself, Sugar Queen," Toph was more serious sounding than she expected. "But remember to have fun!" She shook her head, feeling like an idiot for tripping over herself that way.

"Thanks, Toph. Have fun with Sleepyhead over there!" Katara said. They were getting so far away, she wasn't sure if Toph could hear her. All she could hear now was Aang mumbling to Appa. Something about how good Appa was and how nice it was to be up in the air again.

"Where to first?" Katara asked, as another wave of nauseousness came over her. She swallowed hard, but this escaped Aang. He was peering over the map and enjoying the wind on his bald head. Aang was right, it did feel nice to be up in the air again, Katara thought. And she sensed a spirit of adventure.

"We'll probably overnight in the Ba Sing Se," Aang said. He wasn't too sure about this, due to the short notice, there wasn't much time in the beginning of the trip.

"Sounds like fun," Katara smiled. Flying was not helping her stomach. She announced that she hadn't slept well the night before and that she was going to take a nap, although even Aang knew that wasn't why she decided to lay down. He pointed Appa north, which he figured was the right direction, at least for a while, and crawled in back. He wordlessly picked up his wife and propped her up so that her back was against part of Appa's saddle. Katara gave Aang a look of confusion, but trusted him and let him continue what he was doing. Aang, feeling Katara's trust, straightened her legs and sat criss-cross with her feet in the middle of his lap. He rubbed the soles of his feet with his thumbs and attempted to work some of the kinks out of the muscles of her swollen feet.

'Aang's pretty good at this', Katara thought, enjoying the massage. "Aang," Katara asked finally, "what are you doing?"

"The monks taught me that a foot massage is a good relief for a stomach ache. I'm not really sure how it works, something about nerves and such, but at very least it should distract you a little."

Katara smiled and a little blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt loved. And sleepy. Aang sensed this and told her that sleep might help. She dozed off perfectly content, despite her stomach.

* * *

Hours later, or she thought it had been hours, Katara awoke to Aang steering Appa through the kind of thunderstorm that made Katara glad she was not in a boat. Parts of clouds radiated an eery brownish orange glow; the only other source of light were the occasional lightening bolts and a bright white hole in the clouds that must have been the storm's eye. Katara turned around just as she saw another bolt streak towards the forest beneath them. Pushing away the blanket that Aang must have covered her with, she crawled toward Aang who was skillfully tugging at a terrified Appa's wet reigns. Who knows how long it had been since she last saw a thunder storm. She thought if the situation were different, if she was on the ground for example and not being threatened to be his by lightening ever 5, 10 seconds, that she might actually enjoy the storm. She hadn't seen one in ages. It was one thing she missed about living in the Southern Water Tribe. Where she and Aang lived in the Earth Kingdom, the mountains were so tall and so many that tall clouds were rare, and therefore thunderstorms were infrequent. Although, she hadn't seen a tornado either due to those mountains, so she couldn't really blame them.

Katara shook her head to relieve her of her distracted state and asked Aang where he figured they were. "Almost to Omashu, I would imagine," was Aang's reply. "Not that I can really see to let you know for sure". Katara pulled out her compass and saw that they were still flying due north. If they had been flying due north the entire time and they left about 5 or 6 hours ago, given their current velocity, Ba Sing Se should only be four hours away and Omashu, a little less than half of that. Aang swerved to avoid a lighting bolt that stuck a little too close to them as he turned around to ask how Katara's nap was. She replied that she slept quite well and that she had really needed that. She thanked Aang for the blanket as she crawled up next to him on Appa's head. She hugged Aang with one arm, 'Enough to still let him steer,' she thought. If she had to be stuck in this dangerous storm with anyone, she was glad she was with him, chasing the eye of the storm.

* * *

Aang had wanted some time alone with Katara, but from the moment they first arrived in the Northern Water Tribe, they were taken to meet someone, or go to a feast, or to discuss some trivial seeming matter of Water Tribe life. Despite the storm, they'd reached the island two days before the conference. They'd barely had anytime to sleep already! Aand almost dreaded the conference, but found that he was less busy being shoved in a room with 30 other delegates, not including Katara, to discuss official matters than he was on his time off. The week of the conference soared by, and before either of them realized it, it was time for Aang and Katara to start heading home.

"Before we leave, there's some place we have to go," Aang said.

"I think I know what you mean. The Spirit Oasis."

As always, Katara knew exactly what Aang meant. Aang marveled over this before adding that so much had happened since they last visited the oasis. Katara mentioned how frightening their last visit turned out to be. And how sad. Even though it meant a lot of a very different kind of work, both were quite glad that the world was peaceful. They continued their discussion about how much had changed in the past ten years and how much they'd grown and changed. They wondered if the Oasis even looked the same. They were happily surprised when they opened the door and found that it did.

As soon as they walked in, Aang felt there was something a little funny about Katara, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They laid in the grass and looked up at the stars. Katara felt she could stay like that all her life. Things were calm and lovely there, especially with Aang by her side. Aang wanted to enjoy the Oasis more, but was puzzled by Katara.

"Katara," Aang mumbled curiously, thinking he'd figured it out. He rolled on to his side to face Katara, who tilted her head toward him.

"What's wrong, Aang?"

"Well, ever since we walked in, I thought I felt something different about you.."

"Is that why you've been so quiet and mysterious?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But anyway, I think I've figured it out. And I can hardly believe it.."

"Well, what is it?"

Aang was so nervous. He hoped it was true, but it was so wonderful, he didn't know how to say it. He decided to spit it out bluntly. "Katara, you're pregnant."

"What?!" Katara was shocked, although now that she thought about it, it made complete sense and explained a lot. "I am?"

"That's what's funny about your spirit, I think.."

"You think my spirit is funny?" she teased.

"No! no! It's perfect! You just have, well, two of them." Aang could hardly believe it. Katara hugged him just before he realized what he'd learned. Katara was pregnant. Aang felt dizzy and then everything went black.

"Oh, Aang.." Katara smiled as she patted her stomach and laughed at Aang passed out in the grass. She laid back down to stare at the stars and moon, completely happy. The world was perfect here


	6. Um, Sokka?

Aang, Karara, and Sokka went to the Jasmine Dragon for a cup of tea one afternoon. The Avatar and his wife sat nervously one end of the table, leaving an unsuspecting Sokka on the other with his eyebrows raised questioningly as he noticed the anxious glanced Aang and Katara shared. They tried to make some sort of conversation, but it came in bursts, each as suddenly there and gone as the last. "Sure is a pretty day," Sokka commented. The other two nodded and made agreeing noises. Sokka would sigh and try something else. "Did you see that purple flying lion-monkey-sheep-goat-pig wandering the streets last night? It sure was scary." Aang muttered something along the lines of there not being a such thing as a purple flying lion-monkey-sheep-goat-pig. Katara added something about how lion-monkey-sheep-goat-pigs were aquatic mammals and were, obviously, neon green with a ring of orange wool around their necks. Sokka shrugged and stared out the window. When did his sister and brother-in-law get so dull? This went on for another 20 minutes before Zuko finally arrived with the tea.

"Sorry that took so long! Uncle wasn't sure how this batch had turned out. He wanted to be sure this new tea would be prefect before anyone else tasted it." Zuko shifted as he noticed the awkward tension in the room. He quickly poured the tea as Aang, Katara, and Sokka thanked him. He returned to the kitchen as soon as possible.

"So," Sokka asked, sipping at the pipping hot tea. He burnt his tongue on it, but, for once, decided not to make a mountain out of a molehill, or as he saw it, a molehill out of a mountain. "What did you want to tell me?"

Exchanging another nervous glance with her husband, Katara decided that she should be the one to tell him. Sokka was passed out on the floor as soon as the words came out of her mouth. "Sokka," she'd said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for reading! This one's kinda silly, I just wanted to put them in this situation. :)


	7. Lazy Daisy

"Aang! Wake up, for goodness sake!" Sokka yelled. The rest of the Gaang (Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Katara) were already packed and had all their things stacked on Appa's saddle. "Aang!" Sokka tried. He was more than a little annoyed by Aang's recent laziness. It would make sense for his sister, in her condition, but she had been the first one up and had made sure everyone else was ready. When Aang wouldn't wake up, she packed what few things he had and put them in Appa's saddle. Aang should be doing things like that, Sokka thought, especially while she was carrying Aang's child.

In one last attempt to rouse Aang, Sokka yelled "Aang! Katara's gone into labor!" Instantly, Aang was on his feet and running around like a chicken with his head cut off. The rest of the Gaang howled.

"Morning, Twinkle Toes," Toff said a moment later, stifling a laugh. At that, Aang noticed for the first time that Katara, who was barely showing, was sitting on Appa's head laughing and waiting to take off and not, in fact, in labor.

"C'mon, sleepy head," Katara giggled. "Get on.


	8. He loves me He loves me not

A/N - Okay, so this one isn't Kataang. It's kinda more along the lines of Tokka, but kinda confused. It's a drabble. And mostly because I'm confused about who Sokka should be paired with. I like Suki/Sokka, but Tokka is just so cute.. Anyway..

You never can tell what Puddin' Brain's gonna du next, but this really surprised me. Sokka kissed me! I wasn't sure how to react! I felt like I should keep my tough image and say something like "Bleah!" but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, as hard as it is to admit, I kinda like Sokka.. But what about Fan Girl? They've been dating for 6 months now! And they seem pretty serious (although it's had to picture Puddin' Brain being serious about anything)! How will she react if/when she finds out about this? What did Puddin' Brain think? Does he really like me too? What will happen next? What should I do


End file.
